


Lost child

by Sushivore



Series: Fluffy Derry [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Good Pennywise (IT)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Pennywise trouve un enfant perdu, qu'en fera-t-il?
Series: Fluffy Derry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560913
Kudos: 5





	Lost child

Pennywise sourit en entendant les sanglots d'un bambin non loin de lui.  
Son prochain repas venait de se livrer sur un plateau d'argent.  
Silencieusement, la créature s'extirpa des profondeurs des égouts où elle vivait pour se glisser à l'extérieur.  
Puis elle modela sa forme pour reprendre l'apparence du joyeux clown dansant, avant de s'approcher du gamin.  
C'était un petit bout, il devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Son petit nez était tout rouge, ses cheveux en bataille, et son genou écorché.  
Aucun parent à l'horizon.  
"Parfait." songea le monstre en s'approchant du petit.  
-Eh bien eh bien! Quel gros chagrin! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? questionna le clown en s'accroupissant près de sa proie, la voix pleine de miel.  
Le gosse leva la tête vers lui en frottant son nez avec sa manche, son petit corps tremblant à cause de ses sanglots.  
-J-je suis tombé et.. Et.. Ma maman...  
La crise de larmes repartit de plus belle.  
La terreur de l'enfant par rapport au fait que sa génitrice l'ait abandonné était presque palpable et Pennywise émit un puissant ronronnement en goûtant cette douce saveur.  
-Ta maman n'est sûrement pas très loin, fit doucement remarquer le clown. Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher?  
L'enfant hocha la tête et lui tendit sa petite mimine sans réfléchir.  
En regardant cette petite main frémissante, dans laquelle il sentait pulser le sang, la créature sentit sa faim remonter d'un seul coup.  
Dans sa bouche, ses crocs commençaient déjà à pousser et un mince filet se bave se mit à couler de sa lèvre inférieure pour goutter sur son menton.  
L'enfant le vit et recula aussitôt sa main avant de tapoter frénétiquement ses poches.  
Il finit par en sortir un mouchoir et le tendit au clown.  
Ce dernier le regarda, ahuri.  
Le bambin le fixait aussi, agitant le mouchoir.  
-Je.. Merci? balbutia l'Eldritch en récupérant le bout de papier pour tamponner délicatement ses lèvres.  
L'autre eut un petit sourire en se frottant les yeux.  
-C-c'est p-pour pas f-f-faire couler t-t-ton maq-quillage, renifla le petit en arrêtant de frotter son petit visage déjà rougi.  
-C'est très gentil, complimenta Pennywise, encore perplexe.  
L'enfant ne ressentait aucune peur, pourtant il avait vu ses crocs!  
Mais il était totalement serein, sa seule frayeur venait du fait d'être abandonné par sa mère, pas le fait d'être en compagnie d'un monstre mangeur d'humains.  
Ces yeux d'émeraude regardaient le clown avec tellement de confiance et d'adoration que ce dernier détourna les yeux, presque gêné.  
De toute sa longue vie, personne, pas même l'autre conne de Tortue, ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard pareil.  
Dans son ventre, il sentit une contraction et eut une grimace d'inconfort.  
Mais il était au moins rassuré sur un point: il avait perdu toute envie de manger ce gosse non pas à cause de sa frimousse angélique, mais à cause de son instinct maternel qui se mettait en branle.  
Un petit soupir lui échappa quand il comprit que même avec toute sa volonté, il n'arriverait pas à dévorer ce mioche.  
Autant le réserver pour plus tard.  
-Bon, allons chercher ta maman maintenant, finit par grogner le clown en se relevant.  
Aussitôt, une petite menotte s'agrippa à la jambe de son costume et il baissa les yeux pour trouver l'enfant collé à lui.  
Il soupira encore une fois avant de soulever le gosse pour le caler contre sa hanche. L'effet d'un corps chaud contre le sien le perturba un instant, mais il ne s'attarda pas et commença à chercher la génitrice du bambin.  
Fort heureusement, cette dernière n'était pas loin, à à peine deux cents mètres de là, visiblement en train de chercher sa progéniture.  
Pennywise ne pouvait que la comprendre. Combien de fois avait-il dû subir la douleur de perdre ses enfants? Il ne comptait plus depuis des siècles.  
-Madame! cria l'Eldritch en se dirigeant vers la brunette.  
Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui et échappa un cri de surprise en apercevant son fils.  
Elle se précipita aussitôt jusqu'au clown et lui arracha le petit des bras afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien.  
-Merci! Merci! sanglota la jeune femme en berçant son fils dans ses bras et en le couvrant de baiser.  
-Faites y plus attention, de vilaines choses arrivent dans cette ville, ne pût s'empêcher de plaisanter l'autre.  
La mère de l'enfant hocha furieusement la tête puis s'éloigna, après avoir remercié encore une bonne dizaine de fois le monstre déguisé.  
Dans ses bras, le petit garçon regardait Pennywise, la même lueur d'amour enfantin brillant dans ses prunelles vertes.  
Il leva la main et fit un petit coucou au clown, qui se surprit à lui rendre son salut.  
Un sourire gourmand orna ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les deux humains s'éloigner.  
-A bientôt, Bill Denbrough, murmura la créature pour elle-même avant de se remettre en chasse.


End file.
